Chris
Chris is a freshman currently attending Twin Branches High School and is a member of their basketball team. He was introduced in the episode Summer Beginnings, when Hector Alonzo gives him advice on how to throw a successful party. His most notable storylines were his membership on the basketball team and their rivalry with Wilson High, as well as the party he threw which was featured in the series finale and was titled as the "best party ever". Storylines A New Start Introduced to be going into his freshman year at Twin Branches, Chris is taken under Hector Alonzo's wing and is mentored on how to be Hector's predecessor as the partier of the school. Meeting all the different cliques at one of Hector's last parties before he enters college, Chris learns firsthand to schmooze and smoothly resolve any issues between guests. Later taking up summer school, Chris is caught on the outside when the class is split into two teams for a Medieval lesson—neither a cheerleader nor a nerd, Chris forms a third team with Ryan and Andy. The three boys eventually convince Emily to leave her team and join theirs. Calling themselves Team Platypi, their assignment is to find and gather as many orange cones they can. Strategizing together on how to steal and protect their cones, representing a point of extra credit, they become determined to win enough so they can skip the last week of summer school as promised. Teaming up with a rival team, The Wirewolves, to take down Kitty Pride (the cheerleaders), Chris's team conquers them and they are seen spending the last of their summer break at the beach. Troublemakers Entering his freshman year at Twin Branches, Chris joins the basketball team and subsequently replaces the spot Owen Harris left after quitting. His teammates compare his performance to Owen, commenting that they still wish they had Owen on the team and that Chris isn't nearly as good. While it is unknown to Owen's friends that he joined Wilson High's wrestling team in order to receive a scholarship, Chris spots Owen riding on a bus to the Wilson area. Owen relaxes after convincing himself that Chris hadn't recognized it had been him but this is later proven untrue when Spencer confronts his friend about Chris seeing him on the bus. Mr. Hart, a new staff member and supervisor of the Troublemakers detention program, begins to impose on the students right to privacy by importing a new surveillance system. This divides the student population, some agreeing with his tactics and beliefs that it will prevent destruction and bullying while others annoyed by their lack of privacy. Chris, who sits in the auditorium after being called down with the school to an assembly, sides with Mr. Hart and finds an ally in Maria Gonzalez. Instantly becoming infatuated with her, Chris immediately goes to report what he finds to her when he figures out that Paige is the reason behind the cheer teams downfall and destruction. Blinded by his feelings for her, Chris allows Maria to string him along, forgiving her for calling him by the wrong names and treating him poorly. Wanting to stop being taken advantage of, Chris goes out on a date with Kimi Chen to see if he can get over her. When this effort becomes futile, Chris agrees with Kimi that he's not ready to date until he can get over Maria. On the night of the prom, Paige ended up handing her prom queen crown and title over to her rival Maria in order to end high school on a good note. Maria however did not have a guy for her so she ended up with Chris who pleasantly surprised her with his good dancing. After the prom, Chris called up Hector to announce a party that he will be throwing after graduation. Chris also invited many other former students to come as well. At the party Hector who is now apart of a party magazine, was willing to give him the title for the "best party ever" if it were to have an unbelievable fight, an epic showdown, and a perfect romance. Naturally, an epic fight between Mr. Doom and Brendan happened, as well as a epic showdown between some party crashers and some of the school's best football players. But the perfect romance occurred when Howard proposed marriage to Zoe giving Chris the legendary title for throwing the "best party ever"! Relationships Romantic Interests Maria Gonzalez Starting out on rival teams during a class competition during summer school, Chris has limited interaction with the head cheerleader until his freshman year. Despite his association with the nerds and her obsession with popularity, Chris develops a strong crush on her when they agree on supporting Mr. Hart's new school surveillance cameras. While Maria looks down on him and pays little attention to him, Chris blindly follows her and is happy with what little attention she gives him. However, when Maria got the title of Prom Queen and did not have a date, she ended up with Chris impressed by his dancing. She continued to be impressed as he spoke with Hector about an epic party that he would throw. Since the series has ended, it is unknown if their relationship has went anywhere. Personality Chris is an overall nice guy. He is a bit peppy and cheerful, as well. He is presumed to be athletic, as he is on the basketball team. Appearance Chris has red, curly hair with freckles of the same color with moderately pale skin. Because of his appearance, Chris claims he is often mistaken as a circus clown. In his graphic, he is depicted wearing a black v-neck with black sleeves with white on the torso. Category:Male Category:Single Characters Category:Nerd Category:Characters Category:Basketball Team Members Category:New Generation Category:Supporting Characters